


Wizard and Witch in Café (6 January 2019)

by Milotzi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Community: hp_goldenage, F/M, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milotzi/pseuds/Milotzi
Summary: A few days before his sixtieth birthday. A walk along the Seine,blue and pink Picassos at the Musée d’Orsay  on the last day of the exhibition, bookshops and a bistro, and, finally, a bottle of his favourite absinthe in a café, with the only part of his past he cares to have in his present life. He still wonders why she took him back, but when he brings it up, she smiles one of her rare smiles, and says she does not know who took who back but she is glad they did.
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall/Severus Snape
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18
Collections: Salt and Pepper Fest 2021





	Wizard and Witch in Café (6 January 2019)

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on [Picasso's 1903 painting](https://www.wikiart.org/en/pablo-picasso/man-and-woman-in-caf%C3%A9-1903).
> 
> Watercolour, filter

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a part of an anonymous fest and the creator will be revealed no later than March 30. Please comment here or at [our community on Dreamwidth.](https://hp-goldenage.dreamwidth.org/86020.html) Thanks! ♥


End file.
